Play me
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: L'un est dominateur, l'autre est dominé. Leur histoire s'est toujours passée ainsi et leur a toujours convenu... Mais que se passe-t-il le jour où un étrange objet viendra inverser le rôle de l'un d'eux...? OS Yaoi, deux lemons inclus, et de l'humour...!


**Titre:** Play me  
**Auteur:** L  
**Couple(s):** Kakashi X Iruka  
**Raiting:** M+ / NC-17  
**Genre:** One-Shot, Yaoi, Lemon... dois-je rajouter Bunny? Je ne sais pas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je l'ai écrite pour me détendre les neurones XD  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama, comme toujours...! XD

_**Note 1: Et de trois, trois commandes! Ecrite en deux jours, j'ai fait que ça XD! Fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour me détendre un peu avec l'univers sombre d'Overdrive...! Celle-ci était donc pour Hachiko  
Note 2: Pas un Kakashi X Iruka comme les autres... Je vous laisse lire, j'ai bien trippé à l'écrire...!  
Note 3: Encore et encore... Titre inspiré par une chanson de KoRn, un titre qui prendra tout son sens à la fin de l'OS... Je n'en dit pas plus! =D  
Note 4: Un grand merci à ma bêta d'amour, Adralya, qui m'a donné le feu vert pour poster...!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Play me**_

- AAAH !… Aaaah… ! Ka... Kakashi...! Plus... aaah !!… Plus fort !!!

Gorgé des gémissements d'Iruka, le Jonin aux cheveux d'argent approfondit ses déhanchements vifs et saccadés, s'agrippant contre le bureau où le brun était assis pour heurter violemment sa prostate à chaque allée et venue en lui.

- Aaah !… Je… Je vais bientôt… nhhh !!!

Ses hanches prises dans une ondulation hypnotique, Kakashi attrapa le sexe tendu de son amant entre leurs deux corps avant d'entamer un va-et-vient au même rythme de ses déhanchés. Retenant un petit cri, le brun crispa ses doigts contre le dos de l'autre et, entre deux gémissements, murmura d'une voix rauque :

- N… Non… ! Je vais… aaah !… me salir… !!!  
- Je… m'en fous… rétorqua l'autre en accélérant encore, haletant avec force contre le cou de son amant.  
- A… Arrête… ! J'ai… un cours à… aaaah… à donner après… ! Kakashi !… Je t'en prie… Aaaah !!  
- Viens… Iruka…  
- N… Non… !! Et ne… aaah !!… ne jouis pas… en moi !!!

Posant son front perlé de sueur contre celui du professeur, Kakashi laissa un sourire sadique naître sur ses traits, son souffle rauque et saccadé venant mourir sur les lèvres tremblantes du brun.

- Je vais… me gêner…  
- Aaaah !… Non… !! A… Arrête… Kakashi… !! Je vais… Je vais… !! AAAAH, KAKASHI !!!

Se tendant violemment contre le corps robuste du Jonin, Iruka se déversa dans un cri de volupté en sentant la semence brûlante de Kakashi l'emplir, ce dernier complétant leurs orgasmes de derniers coups de rein secs et vifs. Exténué, Iruka s'effondra contre l'imposant torse, cherchant à calmer les points colorés apparus devant ses yeux, le silence autour de leurs deux corps intimement enlacés se fendant dans leurs souffles encore emballés.

- Avoue… commença Kakashi d'une voix empreinte d'amusement. Avoue que ça t'excite… de le faire à l'Académie…

Rougissant violemment, le brun se redressa en fixant Kakashi avec horreur.

- Mais… Mais pas du tout !! explosa-t-il. C'est… C'est toi qui arrive… en prétextant m'amener un bento !!!  
- Bah quoi ?… Je t'ai nourri, non ?

Lâchant une exclamation outrée, Iruka frappa sans conviction le torse du Jonin.

- Arrête tes bêtises ! En plus, je suis tout sale maintenant !! Toi, tu t'en fiches, tu as quartier libre cet après-midi, mais moi je donne un cours tout à l'heure et…

Kakashi apposa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. D'abord surpris, Iruka se laissa finalement convaincre par ces lèvres sucrées, cette langue délicatement chaude qui venait s'entremêler à la sienne…

- … Je t'aime.  
- Nh… marmonna le brun en s'empourprant un peu plus. Moi aussi, je t'aime… Mais je n'aimerai pas savoir que mes élèves m'attendent derrière la porte… Quelle heure est-il ?  
- … Tu vas pas être content.  
- Pourquoi ça ?!  
- Parce que tes cours reprennent dans dix minutes.  
- KAMI-SAMA !!… Je t'avais pourtant dit de te dépêcher !!  
- … Tu m'excuseras…  
- Ah, c'est pas vrai !… Retire-toi, retire-toi !!!

Inclinant la tête de côté, un sourire en coin, le Jonin aux cheveux d'argent murmura :

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si je me retirais… ?

Rougissant au maximum devant la pensée de son bureau maculé de taches blanches, Iruka se fâcha un peu plus.

- Je… Je t'ai dit de me pas venir en moi !!  
- Et toi, alors… regarde ce que tu as fait…

Exhibant sa paume ornée de filets de volupté, Kakashi eut une fausse expression peinée ; le brun devant lui sentit ses joues lui brûler.

- T'as de la chance que ça se nettoie facilement… susurra Kakashi d'une voix suave.  
- C… Comment ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le Jonin porta sa main à ses lèvres et se mit à lécher consciencieusement la semence laissée par son amant, ne le quittant pas de son regard en coin. Gêné au possible, Iruka ne put cependant s'empêcher de regarder en déglutissant, happé par la sensualité de la vue offerte.

- F… Fais pas ça… J'ai un cours à assumer après, moi… murmura-t-il après plusieurs secondes.  
- Qui te demande de regarder… ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun détourna les yeux en s'empourprant un peu plus alors que l'autre partait dans un petit rire après avoir ingurgité l'expression du plaisir de son amant. Dans le même mouvement, il se retira en douceur de lui avant de se reculer légèrement, reboutonnant son pantalon. Il leva doucement les yeux et découvrit un Iruka assit sur le bureau, les pieds posés à plat dessus, cuisses outrageusement écartées, ne portant que plus que son pull et son gilet pendant que le pantalon gisait au sol, le sous-vêtement suspendu nonchalamment au bout d'un pied alors que la semence déposée au fond de son intimité s'écoulait lentement sur le meuble…  
Rougissant violemment en voyant avec quel œil pervers l'autre le regardait, le brun tenta sans succès de se cacher de son regard.

- Me… Me regarde pas comme ça… !  
- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point la vue est érotique… C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies un cours à donner, sinon… c'est moi qui aurais souhaité réviser une deuxième fois.  
- Plus tard, à la maison !…

Plaquant violemment ses mains contre sa bouche comme s'il voulait empêcher d'autres énormités de s'échapper, Iruka observa un grand sourire satisfait fendre le visage du Jonin en deux.

- C'est toi qui l'a dit… Et vu que j'ai congé, je vais profiter de l'après-midi pour faire… quelques achats.

Visage baissé et rouge brique, le professeur descendit lentement du bureau avant d'attraper un linge afin d'essuyer le meuble souillé. Kakashi l'arrêta d'une main.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Remets ton pantalon, plutôt… Tes élèves ne vont pas tarder.

Un sourire attendri naquit sur les traits du professeur alors qu'il enfilait rapidement son vêtement. Il réarrangea tant bien que mal ses cheveux en bataille pendant que Kakashi terminait d'essuyer le bureau. Chose faite, il lança le petit linge dans la corbeille avant de s'appuyer contre le meuble alors qu'Iruka s'approchait de lui, les joues rosies.

- On a encore quelques minutes… souffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Fais-moi un câlin…

Attendri, Kakashi sourit en prenant son homme dans ses bras, le câlinant tendrement. Le brun se blottit en fermant les yeux alors que Kakashi demandait :

- Tu rapportes du saké à la maison en revenant ?  
- … Tu ne vas pas faire des, je cite, achats pour ce soir ?  
- Si, mais autant que tu en rapportes… Moi, je ne sais jamais lequel choisir.

Iruka acquiesça alors en caressant doucement les cheveux d'argent… lorsque soudain, la porte se mit à s'ouvrir. Avec une rapidité digne des ninjas qu'ils étaient, les deux hommes se séparèrent alors que Kakashi remettait son masque dans le même mouvement, chacun affichait un air complètement neutre au moment où les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe.

- Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei !  
- … Tiens, bonjour, Konohamaru.

Le petit garçon aux airs malicieux s'approcha des deux hommes, accompagné de ses fidèles acolytes.

- Que faites-vous là, Kakashi-sensei ? demanda alors Udon.  
- Kakashi-san était venu me communiquer une information venant de Tsunada-sama, répondit Iruka d'une voix assurée malgré une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête lorsque Konohamaru se mit à renifler l'air, sourcils froncés.

- … Ca sent bizarre par ici…  
- OOOH, Kakashi-san !! coupa abruptement l'autre d'une voix faussement enjouée. Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez rester plus longtemps avec nous, hein, mais il vous faut partir !… Vous trois, filez à vos places ! Allez, allez !

Le Jonin aux cheveux d'argent ne put empêcher un petit rire en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres ; avant de disparaître, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- N'oublie pas le saké.  
- Je sais… répondit le brun dans un chuchotement.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi… File.

Les deux hommes se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Kakashi ne disparaisse dans un panache de fumée.

**XxXxX**

- Bon, très bien… Vous avez tous réussi la métamorphose… sauf Konohamaru, bien sûr. C'est exaspérant.  
- Mais… Iruka-sensei ! C'est complètement idiot de faire des métamorphoses par nous-même, il y a des objets pour ça… !  
- C'est toi qui es complètement idiot, Konohamaru. Qui peut lui expliquer pourquoi ?

L'autre compère de Konohamaru leva la main et répondit :

- Parce que ces objets qui métamorphosent les gens ne les transforment pas physiquement mais psychologiquement.  
- Exactement, Moegi, enchaîna le professeur en souriant. Que peux-tu me dire d'autre concernant ces objets, pendant que nous y sommes ?  
- Eh bien… Ce sont des objets transformés par des techniques interdites. Ils sont capables de rendre la personne la plus gentille du monde en un monstre sanguinaire, et en plus, le porteur ne garde aucun souvenir du laps de temps durant lequel il porte l'objet au moment où quelqu'un le lui retire.  
- Parfait, Moegi ! Vous l'aurez donc compris, ces objets sont extrêmement dangereux et prohibés car la personne qui porte un objet tel que ceux-ci n'agit uniquement sur son influence et perd toute capacité de discernement.  
- Capacité de di… quoi ? demanda Konohamaru.  
- Discernement, compléta Iruka. En clair, le porteur n'est plus du tout lui-même et perd la mémoire de ce qu'il a fait dès le moment où quelqu'un lui retire l'objet.

Une veine se mit à battre sur la tempe du professeur lorsqu'il remarqua que son élève le plus dissipé accaparait l'attention du fond de la salle.

- KONOHAMARU ! explosa-t-il. Viens m'apporter TOUT DE SUITE ce que tu tiens à la main !!

Penaud, le garçon se leva de son siège et cacha ses mains dans son dos avant de s'approcher, tête basse. Irrité, le professeur croisa les bras devant lui et fronça les sourcils en toisant son élève avec sévérité.

- Montre-moi immédiatement ce que tu caches ou je te colle jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Vaincu, le garçon tendit l'objet qu'il tentait de cacher, faisant lâcher une exclamation de surprise à Iruka. Devant ses yeux, Konohamaru tenait un diadème orné d'immenses oreilles de lapin roses.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! explosa le sensei en sentant ses joues rosir.  
- Bah… J'ai trouvé ça dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama ce matin et, d'après la notice, il s'agirait d'un de ces objets qui modifient le comportement.

Iruka attrapa violemment le diadème et le posa sur son bureau, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Tu ne les as pas mises, j'espère ?!  
- Non, parce que je ne comprends pas l'effet qu'elles ont même si c'est écrit sur la notice.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit ?!  
- Euh… « Tout porteur transformé en uke suprême ».  
- … QUOI ?!

Le professeur n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était possible de virer à l'écarlate en quelques millièmes de secondes, mais ses joues brûlantes lui firent comprendre qu'il avait accomplit cet exploit.

- Pourquoi vous rougissez, Iruka-sensei ?  
- P… Pour rien !! balbutia-t-il, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Tu es sûr qu'il est bien écrit que ces… oreilles de lapin changent celui qui les porte en… uke suprême ?!  
- … Ouais, c'est ce qui est noté.

Rouge brique, Iruka passa une main sur son visage pendant qu'une élève innocente demandait :

- Iruka-sensei, ça veut dire quoi « uke suprême » ?  
- RIEN DU TOUT !! explosa-t-il en se sentant rougir de plus belle. Konohamaru, tu auras deux heures de colle après la classe pour avoir amené un objet aussi dangereux !! Retourne à ta place !… ET JE NE VEUX PLUS AUCUN COMMENTAIRE SUR CES… OREILLES !!!

Bien qu'habitués aux crises de colère de leur sensei, les élèves n'osèrent plus ajouter un seul mot durant tout le reste de l'après-midi.

**XxXxX**

- Bon… Il se fait tard, Konohamaru. Tu es sûr d'avoir bien frotté toutes les chaises et toutes les tables ?  
- Oui, sensei !

Le petit garçon aux airs malicieux se posta devant son professeur, sourire aux lèvres. Attendri, Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour en ébouriffant les cheveux de son élève.

- Bien… Promets-moi de ne plus faire de bêtises comme celle-ci. Ca aurait pu être dangereux.  
- Oui, sensei… répondit l'autre, bien que l'affirmation sonnât étrangement faux. Qu'allez-vous faire du diadème, maintenant ?  
- Hum… Je suppose que j'irai le ramener à Tsunade-sama demain, là, il se fait déjà tard.

Le professeur interdit formellement à son esprit d'imaginer ce que le Hokage pouvait faire avec un tel objet dans son bureau avant d'inviter Konohamaru à sortir de la salle. Il enfonça le diadème dans sa petite sacoche, mais malgré tous ses efforts, une oreille rose bonbon continuait désespérément de sortir. Il soupira bruyamment en se disant qu'il rentrerait le plus vite possible avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son élève et de sortir de l'académie.  
Iruka soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur. Le soleil disparaissait progressivement derrière le mont Hokage et il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les ruelles à cette heure de la journée. Il emplit ses poumons de l'air du soir approchant avant de se mettre en marche rapidement, peu désireux qu'on ne le retrouve avec un objet aussi compromettant sur lui.

**XxXxX**

- B… Bonsoir, Kakashi…  
- Bienvenue à la maison, Iruka.  
- … Pourquoi la lumière est-elle éteinte… ?  
- Je t'en prie, allume-la.

Déglutissant difficilement, le brun appuya sur l'interrupteur avant de lâcher un cri de stupeur.  
Le Jonin aux cheveux d'argent, torse nu sur le divan, toisait le professeur d'un regard carnassier… mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention d'Iruka était les objets étalés sur la table basse.

- M… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!  
- … Ca ? Alors, là, tu peux voir une tenue de soubrette, à ta taille, bien sûr. Pour aller avec ça, j'ai acheté une mignonne petite culotte à dentelle rose, je suis sûr que cela t'ira à ravir.

Iruka se crispa en rougissant violemment alors que l'autre continuait son exposé :

- Un passage de mon Icha Icha m'a inspiré pour acheter cet objet-ci…  
- C'est quoi ça encore ?!…  
- On appelle ça un godemiché, mon cœur.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?! continua Iruka, plus rouge que rouge.

Un fin sourire vint illuminer le visage de Kakashi.

- Je suis sûr que j'y trouverais une utilité des plus intéressantes sur toi.  
- Tu… Tu n'es qu'un… pervers !!!  
- Des objections par rapport à ça, mon amour ?

Etouffant une exclamation, Iruka sentit une goutte de sueur lui traverser le dos alors qu'il lâchait son sac à dos, complètement médusé. Un petit rire envahit l'air avant que Kakashi ne susurre d'une voix empreinte de désir :

- Tiens, tiens… Tu me traites de pervers, mais je vois que tu n'as pas les idées mieux placées que moi.

Iruka baissa les yeux pour découvrir l'oreille rose qui dépassait de sa sacoche.

- M… Mais… ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !!!  
- Non, bien sûr… Ca sera merveilleusement assorti à ta petite culotte, c'est parfait.  
- Mais… Mais… !  
- Et si tu débranchais le mode repeat et que tu venais t'asseoir pour que l'on se partage cette bouteille de saké ?  
- … Mince ! J'ai oublié de l'acheter !!

Une lueur de déception apparut sur les traits de Kakashi.

- Bon… tant pis, on fera sans.  
- NON ! Non, non, je sors tout de suite l'acheter !!

Iruka entendit à peine le soupir que lâchait l'autre alors qu'il se précipitait vers la sortie, n'emportant avec lui que son porte-monnaie.  
A peine se retrouva-t-il à l'extérieur que le professeur dut rester adossé à la porte quelques secondes afin de retrouver ses esprits. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Quelle idée avait-il eue de se mettre en couple avec le ninja le plus mal tourné de Konoha ?! Oui !… Ce n'était pas comme si… comme si Kakashi avait les lèvres les plus douces auxquelles il n'ait jamais goûté… que quand ses mains roulaient sur son corps, il lui faisait oublier jusque son prénom… que quand il le possédait et lui faisait l'amour, Iruka effleurait du bout des doigts les portes du Paradis…  
… Non. Ce n'était pas comme si. Et puis… le membre au creux de lui ne s'était pas gorgé de désir en voyant les achats de son amant sur la table, non… ce n'était pas comme s'il était excité à l'idée d'enfiler cette tenue de soubrette et que Kakashi use de ce faux sexe sur lui, non, non… ce n'était… certainement pas ça…  
Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Iruka paya la bouteille et reprit le chemin de la maison à pas rapides. Non pas qu'il veuille y retourner au plus vite pour rejoindre son amant dépravé, non… c'était juste qu'il faisait… un peu froid…  
Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, Iruka prit une profonde inspiration en sentant une nouvelle rougeur grimper le long de son cou… ainsi qu'une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son bas-ventre. Il soupira bruyamment en se disant qu'il devait certainement avoir de la fièvre avant de passer la porte de son appartement.

- Ka… Kakashi… Je suis rentré…

Le professeur s'intrigua de découvrir le séjour vide autant de son homme que des objets qui ornaient la table basse auparavant. Il déglutit en entendant du bruit provenir de leur chambre à coucher alors qu'il s'y approchait à pas lents, serrant la bouteille contre lui comme s'il cherchait du réconfort. Il tourna la poignée avant de faire son entrée.

- Kakashi, j'ai…

Iruka se paralysa brutalement.  
Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Il était forcément en plein délire… !

- Aww… ! Vous êtes enfin rentré, Iruka-sama… !

Le cerveau d'Iruka en pleine surchauffe se mit sur pause.  
Bon… du calme. Analysons concrètement la chose.  
Kakashi Hatake. Un des ninjas le plus respecté de Konoha. Passé Chûnin à six ans. Gradé Jonin à huit ans. LE ninja-copieur. Guerrier impitoyable au sport de combat. Dominateur intransigeant au sport de chambre.  
… Jusque là, tout allait bien.  
Kakashi Hatake. Habillé en soubrette. Vêtu d'une culotte à dentelle rose bonbon. Appelant son amant « sama ». Portant des oreilles de lapin.  
… Des oreilles de lapin ?!

- Ka… Kakashi… ! souffla le brun, une goutte de sueur lui traversant la tempe. Tu… Tu as mis les oreilles… !

Partant dans un petit rire cristallin, Kakashi s'approcha d'un pas sautillant de l'autre. Horrifié et haletant, le brun se plaqua dos au mur.

- Tu… Tu dois les enlever, Kakashi !  
- Oh… vous… vous n'aimez pas, c'est ça ?

Iruka regarda les yeux de l'homme en face de lui se remplir de larmes alors qu'il glissait son index aux coins de sa bouche.

- Je… je suis désolé… murmura Kakashi d'une voix tremblante. Je croyais que… cela vous aurait fait plaisir…  
- Ce n'est pas… le problème… répondit l'autre en déglutissant avec peine.  
- Oh ! s'exclama Kakashi, son visage à nouveau illuminé. Alors vous aimez ? J'ai fait tout ça pour vous faire plaisir, Iruka-sama !… Demandez tout ce que vous voudrez, et j'exécuterai !

Kami-sama… !  
Fixant les yeux humides d'excitation de l'autre, le brun sentit ses défenses s'écrouler peu à peu. Son homme, qui avait toujours été un dominateur, transformé par ces oreilles en esclave de son plaisir… ! Que devait-il faire ? Comment résister à cette petite bouille si mignonne, à ce corps à la plastique parfaite recouverte de dentelle, ce costume si court qui ne cachait que succinctement la petite culotte rose… !

- Je vous en prie, installez-vous sur le lit, Iruka-sama ! Je vais vous servir une coupelle de saké !

Entraîné par la main, Iruka se sentit haleter de plus en plus. Non… il devait rester calme…. Il ne devait pas… profiter de l'état altéré de son compagnon pour… pour… non, juste une coupelle, et… il lui enlèverait ces oreilles…  
Il se coucha sur le lit alors que Kakashi grimpait à quatre pattes à ses côtés, arrangeant les coussins.

- Vous êtes bien installé, Iruka-sama ? Il vous faut peut-être une couverture ? Ou peut-être avez-vous chaud ?

Ah, ça, pour avoir chaud, le brun étouffait carrément dans son pantalon bien trop serré à son goût. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être… excité par la vue de son amant dans cet état ?!  
Alors qu'Iruka était en proie à des remords, Kakashi fit demi-tour sur le lit afin d'attraper les coupelles. A quatre pattes, complètement cambré, le regard d'Iruka se perdit sur le fin sous-vêtement quasi-transparent qui s'insinuait dans la rainure, ces fessiers si fermes remuant allégrement au gré des mouvements de l'homme, l'homme qui n'hésiterait pas à retirer la culotte dans la seconde et à s'exhiber totalement à ses yeux s'il le lui ordonnait…  
… NON !!!  
Le brun rougit furieusement en détournant le visage en sentant un nouvel afflux de sang venir gorger son membre, membre qui hurlait à l'outrage de ne pouvoir s'épanouir dans un espace aussi restreint. Au même moment, Kakashi se retourna pour lui faire face, à genoux avec la coupelle à la main… avant qu'il ne s'empêtre dans son costume, tombant face contre le lit. Le contenu du récipient sur renversa sur Iruka alors que ce dernier lâchait une exclamation de surprise, son pantalon trempé d'alcool collant contre sa peau brûlante.

- Aaah ! Iruka-sama !! Je… Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !! gémit Kakashi en plaquant les mains contre sa bouche, la voix teintée de sanglots.  
- Ce… Ce n'est rien, Kakashi… le rassura l'autre dans un sourire. Ce n'est que du saké…  
- Je… Je suis terriblement maladroit !… Punissez-moi, Iruka-sama !!  
- … Que je te QUOI ?!  
- Oui, j'ai été vilain, Iruka-sama ! Je dois être puni… !!

La situation allait rapidement dégénérer si l'autre continuait comme ça… ! Non, non, non, DU CALME… !!  
Désemparé et plus rougissant que jamais, le professeur déglutit difficilement.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il, tremblant d'excitation malgré tout. N… Non, pas maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'autre blêmir. D'abord, je… je dois enlever mes vêtements…  
- Permettez-moi de vous aider, Iruka-sama… !  
- N… Aah !

Dans son élan pour aider son maître, Kakashi avait apposé ses deux mains contre le bas-ventre tendu de l'autre. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lever doucement ses yeux et de les plonger dans ceux gênés au possible d'Iruka. Un sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller de malice.

- I… Iruka-sama… Vous êtes… tout dur…

Monstrueusement gêné, ce dernier cacha son visage dans son bras, son souffle se faisant encore plus court.

- Je… Je vais vous aider… à soulager tout ça, Iruka-sama…  
- Nhhh… !!

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre inférieure au moment où l'autre se mit à caresser son sexe gorgé de plaisir à travers son pantalon humide.

- Dites-moi… dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour vous, et je le ferai.

Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne POUVAIT être en train de se passer… !  
Toutes les barrières d'Iruka s'effondrèrent sous cette voix si suave, sous ces mains si douces sur son corps… Et Kakashi, lui, ne se rappellerait jamais de ce qu'il passerait, il pourrait… NON ! Non, il ne devait pas… !! Mais… ce regard si implorant, ces grands yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à pouvoir le satisfaire… Ce serait extrêmement impoli de le repousser, et l'autre pleurerait… Non, il ne voulait surtout pas le voir pleurer… Et en plus, Kakashi l'aurait fait en temps normal, sans lui demander son avis, bien sûr, mais là… s'il désirait qu'Iruka exprime oralement ce qu'il désirait, pourquoi ne pas combler ses attentes… ? Allez… juste ça… juste ça, et ensuite, il enlèverait ces oreilles ensorcelées…

- T… Touche-moi, Kakashi.

Il avait osé !!… Cachant un peu plus son visage au creux de son coude, Iruka s'attendit à entendre Kakashi partir dans un gros rire, qu'il lui fasse remarquer à quel point il était ridicule, qu'il lui dise qu'il s'était fait avoir et que pour se faire toucher, il n'avait qu'à se masturber tout seul… mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Iruka écarquilla violemment les yeux en sentant l'autre déboutonner son pantalon mouillé et de l'abaisser en même temps que son sous-vêtement, libérant son sexe fièrement dressé. Le brun étouffa un gémissement dans son bras lorsque l'autre avait empoigné délicatement son membre au creux de ses doigts, entamant un va-et-vient fluide.  
Complètement perdu dans le bien-être qui l'envahissait, Iruka se laissa aller à ces doigts agiles, les pulsions animales prenant de plus en plus possession de son corps à mesure que son souffle se faisait plus saccadé…

- Est-ce que… cela vous fait du bien, Iruka-sama… ?  
- Nhh… Oui… a… accélère… juste un peu… aaah !

Docilement, l'homme aux cheveux argent avait accentué la cadence de son poignet, faisant vibrer encore plus le brun sous ses doigts. Ce dernier se sentit plus allumé dans la perspective qu'il pouvait tout demander, tout sans que l'autre ne rechigne à faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il soit prêt à tout pour combler le moindre de ses caprices… !

- Est-ce que… je peux faire autre chose pour vous donner du plaisir, Iruka-sama… ?

Non, il n'allait pas oser…

- … Prends-la dans ta bouche, Kakashi.

Kami-sama, il avait osé !!…  
Il s'empourpra un peu plus, se sentant comme un vieux pervers dégoûtant… avant que les lèvres de Kakashi autour de son sexe ne lui fassent tout oublier. Il se cambra contre la bouche de l'autre, faisant buter son extrémité rougie de plaisir contre le fond de sa gorge alors que son amant entamait une série de va-et-vient profonds et rapides. Iruka se sentit mourir de plaisir sous les assauts de la bouche de son amant, ne pouvant à ce moment empêcher de longs gémissements franchir ses lèvres à mesure que le plaisir envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il sentit Kakashi resserrer la gaine chaude et humide autour de son membre en accélérant encore la cadence ; de plus en plus possédé par l'orgasme, le brun se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se retenir pour la suite – quelle suite ?! hurla sa conscience avant qu'il ne la débranche –, mais décidément, il ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer son sexe de son prison de douceur, de ces lèvres qui accentuaient encore leur mouvement, Iruka se mit à haleter encore plus férocement, complètement emporté dans ce tourbillon de plaisir, l'autre donnait une nouvelle accélération, faisant approcher un peu plus le brun de son apogée alors que ce dernier glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux argent et appuya contre la nuque pour inciter l'autre à aller encore plus vite – geste que Kakashi n'aurait jamais supporté en temps normal… ! – oui, le plaisir approchait, fort, abosolu, il allait le noyer, le noyer complètement, oui, il crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure argenté avant que son cri de plaisir pur ne vienne fendre l'air. Retenant malgré lui la nuque dans sa main alors qu'il complétait lui-même son orgasme de coups de rein secs, Iruka jouit par saccades au fond de la gorge de l'autre, ce dernier accueillant tout entre ses lèvres sans résister.  
Epuisé, le professeur le laissa retomber contre le lit en fermant les yeux, haletant. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'autre se dégager de son membre avec précaution. Alors que l'engourdissement du plaisir s'échappait peu à peu de son corps, sa conscience se mit à reprendre le dessus, troquant son bien-être contre de profonds remords. Il avait osé… Il avait osé… abuser de son amant, de son amour alors que celui-ci ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait… ! Il devrait avoir honte, vraiment !! Il réagissait exactement comme un gamin, un pervers, exactement comme…  
Iruka écarquilla les yeux. Oui… il réagissait exactement comme Kakashi l'aurait fait, finalement. Le Jonin dépravé n'aurait certainement pas hésité une seule seconde à abuser de lui si c'était lui qui avait mis ces oreilles… Kakashi qui aurait à son service pour combler chacune de ses pulsions perverses, Kami-sama… ! Iruka n'osait pas imaginer ce que l'autre aurait pu faire subir à son corps docile… Et quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à faire ce que lui avait fait… et bien pire encore. Et tout ceci, sans le moindre remord, bien sûr…  
Mais… Est-ce que cela excusait son propre comportement… ?

- Nhhh…

Iruka se raidit devant le gémissement et regarda son amant cosplayisé poser sa tête sur son torse, se frottant délicatement à la manière d'un chaton. Le professeur se sentit fondre à nouveau, d'autant plus que l'érection au creux de lui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter de si tôt…

- Ka… Kakashi… peut-être que tu devrais enlever… Oh ! Kami-sama !!!

Une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, Kakashi avait ouvert la bouche et tiré la langue, laissant entrevoir la semence que le brun venait de déverser.

- Tu… Tu es toujours aussi pervers !… s'exclama Iruka, rougissant furieusement sans pouvoir cependant détacher ses yeux de la langue souillée de son amant. Que… Que vas-tu faire avec ça… ?

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Kakashi sourit avant de clore les lèvres. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, Iruka ne put y voir que la langue rosie. Il s'empourpra un peu plus en sentant à son sang affluer en direction de son bas-ventre.

- Non seulement… commença Kakashi d'une petite voix. Non seulement je suis pervers… mais en plus, je suis maladroit… Cela vous fait deux bonnes raisons de me punir, Iruka-sama.  
- Qu… Quoi ?!

Ecarquillant les yeux, le professeur observa l'autre se mettre à quatre pattes et se retourner avant d'écraser sa tête contre le lit en se cambrant, exhibant outrageusement le fin sous-vêtement rose bonbon qui détaillait avidement les courbes de ses fesses.

- Faites… ce que vous voulez… de mon corps, Iruka-sama.

Ce n'était pas possible, non, cela ne pouvait être en train se passer !! Comment pouvait-on décemment résister à un appel comme celui-ci ?!  
Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Iruka ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et de s'agenouiller derrière son amant. Il allait juste… juste être un petit peu… voyeur, rien de plus, rien… après tout… il était venu jusque là, un peu plus ou un peu moins n'y changeait plus rien… ! Et en plus, si cela avait été lui à la place de Kakashi, ce dernier l'aurait déjà possédé avec tous les objets qui lui seraient tombés sous la main, alors… au diable les convenances !!  
Déglutissant difficilement, le brun approcha lentement sa main du corps si tentateur pendant que Kakashi écartait un peu plus les jambes, lui donnant un total accès. Iruka rougit un peu plus avant de glisser sa main entre les cuisses écartées, ses doigts venant effleurer les bourses durcies à travers le tissu. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps sous ses yeux.

- Aaah… ! I… Iruka-sama… je vous en prie… t… touchez-moi… devant… Vos mains… sont si douces…

Mais que l'autre arrête de gémir de la sorte ou le brun ne répondrait plus de rien… !  
Accédant au désir de son homme, Iruka rougit encore avant de glisser sa main un peu plus loin, ses doigts venant capturer le membre tendu à travers le sous-vêtement. L'autre laissa échapper un long gémissement en se cambrant un peu plus, Iruka commençant à faire coulisser ses doigts de haut en bas autour du sexe gorgé de désir. Il déglutit en sentant le sous-vêtement s'humidifier au fil des secondes. Il… Il ne pouvait laisser ce pauvre vêtement se faire tacher, non… il n'était pas comme ça… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose…  
Délicatement, sa main se desserra autour du membre et son majeur se mit à redescendre le long du sexe, traversant à nouveau les bourses avant de longer la rainure humide de plaisir. Soudain, Kakashi laissa échapper un petit cri.

- Là… ! Là, I… Iruka-sama… !  
- C… Comment ça, là ?…  
- Nhh… Là où vous avez… votre doigt… gémit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, haletant. Ca… Ca me fait… beaucoup de bien… quand vous forcez dessus…

Kami-sama ! Mais son doigt se trouvait en plein sur son intimité !!!  
Voulant vérifier les dires de l'autre, le professeur déglutit avant de demander d'une voix rauque :

- Tu… Tu es sûr que c'est… ici ?

Il ponctua son dernier mot en faisant entrer légèrement le doigt dans l'intimité frémissante à travers le sous-vêtement.

- Aaaah !… Oui, Iruka-sama… !! Nhhh… ! C… Continuez… !

De plus en plus excité par les gémissements de son homme et bien qu'entravé par le fin tissu, le brun força un peu plus l'entrée vibrante de plaisir, pivotant son poignet dans le même mouvement.

- Nhhhhaaah… C'est… C'est si bon !… Li… Libérez-moi, Iruka-sama… ! Je… Je vous en prie… !!

Par tous les saints, mais que l'autre cesse de gémir ainsi !!...  
Ne résistant pas à l'appel voluptueux, Iruka retira la phalange de la gaine serrée avant de remonter à nouveau le long de la petite fente. Il glissa son doigt sous l'élastique du fin sous-vêtement avant de l'abaisser lentement, offrant peu à peu à sa vue les fessiers fermes et glabres de son amant alors qu'il déglutissait à nouveau. Il arrêta la descente du vêtement au moment où l'intimité palpitante se trouva à découvert, la position adoptée la rendant parfaitement distincte et offerte. Le brun sentit une goutte du sueur lui traverser le dos, complètement gorgé de la vue plus qu'excitante que lui offrait son homme.

- I… Iruka-sama… Re… Recommencez… comme tout à l'homme… Ca me faisait… tellement du bien…

… Allez. Juste… un doigt, pour combler son homme, un seul… après, il retirerait ces oreilles qui faisaient autant perdre la tête à Kakashi qu'à lui-même… Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas… s'arrêter là, non, impossible… après, il y arriverait, mais là… le désir était bien… trop fort…  
Iruka fit rouler sa main un instant sur les fesses lisses avant de présenter à nouveau le majeur devant l'antre jamais violée de son homme, caressant délicatement le pourtour vibrant de plaisir.

- Je… Je n'en peux plus, Iruka-sama… ! souffla l'autre d'une voix aiguë, de plus en plus haletant. Je vous en prie… Mettez-le moi !

Le dernier ordre détruisant son ultime barrière, le brun pénétra pour la première fois son amant de son doigt dans un mouvement fluide.

- Aaaaaah !!! Iruka-sama !!!

Quelle... quelle sensation exquise à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu goûter auparavant… ! Cette gaine si chaude… si fortement serrée autour de son majeur… Quel bonheur cela doit être de la sentir autour de son sexe !…  
Mimant alors un mouvement qu'il n'avait jusqu'à là connu que dans sa propre intimité, Iruka se mit à aller et venir à l'intérieur de son homme, totalement submergé de plaisir à mesure que l'autre continuait d'hurler son bien-être.

- Aaah… ! Aaah… C'est… aaah !... tellement bon !!… Nhhh… J'en veux… Aaah !… J'en veux encore !... Encore !! Aaaah... ! Mettez-moi... Nhhh… ! Encore un doigt !!!

Complètement enivré par les hurlements, le professeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant d'inviter son index à venir rejoindre le mouvement, arrachant un voluptueux cri à l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

- Aaaah !! Plus… Plus fort, Iruka-sama !!!

Uniquement commandé par ses pulsions animales, le brun recommença ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son amant, écartant les doigts au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues afin de détendre les parois délicatement serrées, comme il avait sentit Kakashi le faire en lui tant de fois. Il teinta progressivement sa cadence de vigueur et de rapidité en entendant l'air se gorger de cris et gémissements de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus impatients ; jamais Iruka n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse être excité à ce point par le mouvement qu'il faisait, par un corps si dominé, un corps qui hurlait son prénom de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'apogée de son plaisir approchait.

- I… Iruka-sama… !! Vous me faites… Aaaah!!… Tellement du bien !!…  
- Tu aimes ça, Kakashi?...  
- Oh… Oh oui !!… J'aime ça !!!  
- Je veux… te faire jouir, Kakashi…  
- Aaaah !!… Alors… Prenez-moi, Iruka-sama !!!

… Quoi ? L'autre venait-il sérieusement de lui demander… de le prendre ?!

- M… Mais… souffla Iruka, haletant. Je… Je ne l'ai jamais fait !…

Oui… Kakashi avait été le seul et unique homme de sa vie, et jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait pu le prendre – et n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu envie jusqu'à ce jour… !

- Alors… P… Permettez-moi… nhhh… de vous montrer… Iruka-sama…

Lui… montrer ?…  
Interloqué, le brun suivit du regard la main tremblante de l'autre plonger sous la couverture. Il écarquilla violemment les yeux en étouffant une exclamation de stupeur.

- Vous… Vous êtes d'accord… que je vous enseigne, Iruka-sama ?…

Iruka se sentit mourir lorsque son regard se perdit sur le faux sexe que brandissait son homme.  
Mais… comment… comment pouvait-il résister à… ça ?! Impossible… tout simplement impossible !! Il pouvait pas s'arrêter là, non, son corps répondait largement à l'appel de Kakashi, cette vue offerte d'un érotisme inouï, et à ce moment, l'autre voulait inclure le priape de plastique à leur jeu… Il était sensé être apte à dire non ?!

- D… D'accord, Kakashi… Montre-moi… comment je te ferai du bien tout à l'heure…

Retirant à contre-cœur ses doigts de leur prison de douceur, Iruka se recula légèrement, laissant le champ totalement libre aux mouvements de son amant. Ce dernier se cambra un peu plus alors que son main apparut entre les cuisses ouvertes avant de placer l'extrémité du jouet contre son intimité rougie de plaisir.

- Il vous suffit… commença l'homme aux cheveux argent, la voix fortement teintée de désir. Il vous suffit… de vous placer ici et de… nhhh… me pénétrer…

Devant les yeux hypnotisés de l'autre, Kakashi fit coulisser le faux sexe en lui en poussant un cri déchirant de volupté.  
De toute sa vie, Iruka n'avait jamais été autant possédé par le désir… jamais. Bouche ouverte et haletant férocement, il n'avais de cesse que d'observer l'objet disparaître au plus profond de son homme avant de réapparaître par salves lentes et profondes ; immédiatement plus tard, l'objet se faisait à nouveau happer, comme aspiré par l'intimité, comme désireuse que le mouvement s'accentue plus encore…

- Aaaah !… Comme ça, Iru… Iruka-sama !… C'est comme ça… nhhh !… que je voudrais… vous sentir en moi… mhhh…  
- C… Comme ça, Kakashi ?…

Sans qu'il ne puisse entraver ses mouvements, Iruka attrapa à son tour le faux sexe et vint accompagner le mouvement voluptueux de son amant, faisant pénétrer l'objet un peu plus profondément.

- Aaaaah !! C'est… C'est exactement ça !!!… cria l'homme aux cheveux d'argent d'une voix aiguë en lâchant l'objet. Nnnhhaaah… ! Continuez, Iruka-sama !… Continuez plus vite… aaah !… Je vous en prie !…

Totalement gorgé par les gémissements de l'autre, Iruka prit le total contrôle du faux priape à l'intérieur de son amant, teintant le va-et-vient d'un peu plus de rapidité. Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler son plaisir de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'objet heurtait la tache douce en lui par salves toujours plus vives…

- Iruka… sama !!!… Faites-moi… Aaaah !! Faites-moi jouir !!!

Perdant les pédales, le brun agrippa une hanche de sa main libre et accentua brutalement la cadence de l'objet en l'autre, désireux de faire voir des étoiles à son homme de cette manière. Son membre tendu à son paroxysme s'appuyait avec force contre les bourses durcies ; quelques centimètres plus haut… et ce serait son sexe qui se retrouverait au plus profond de son amant, ce serait ses coups de reins qui le feraient hurler son prénom…  
Totalement emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations exquises alors qu'il faisait pénétrer le faux sexe à une cadence hypnotique, il remarqua les hanches de l'autre se mettre à onduler à leur tour afin de s'empaler encore plus profondément, ses hurlements de bien-être emplissant la pièce, excitant Iruka à son paroxysme.

- AAAAH !!! IRUKA-SAMA !… TOUCHEZ-MOI… AAAH !!… DEVANT !!!

Répondant directement aux désirs de l'autre, le brun eut à peine le temps d'apposer ses doigts contre le sexe de l'autre que Kakashi se tendit violemment contre lui dans son dos dans un cri de plaisir pur. Iruka sentit l'intimité se crisper contre le faux priape alors que les reins de son homme étaient pris de spasmes alors qu'il déversait peu à peu son plaisir, son cri résonnant encore dans la pièce plusieurs secondes plus tard.  
Peinant à retrouver son souffle, Kakashi se cambre à nouveau alors qu'Iruka retirait l'objet grâce auquel il avait fait atteindre l'orgasme à son homme. Il déglutit alors que son regard se perdait sur l'intimité rougie et dilatée, l'appelant, le suppliant de venir combler son vide…

- Iruka… sama… Je vous en supplie… Mettez-la moi… Mettez-la moi profondément…  
- M… Mais… Nhhhh !!

Empêchant son amant de continuer sa phrase, Kakashi empoigna lui-même le membre tendu du brun et le plaça contre son antre vierge de tout homme. Le souffle d'Iruka s'emballa complètement en sentant la chaleur de l'autre contre son extrémité…

- Prenez-moi !… Prenez-moi fort, Iruka-sama, et faites-moi jouir encore !!…

Kami-sama… son sexe… devant l'intimité… de Kakashi…  
Les deux mains tremblantes de désir d'Iruka vinrent empoigner fermement les hanches de l'autre. Plus qu'un coup de rein et il y était… il sentira à son tour l'euphorie d'être dans cette antre si chaude, si serrée, si offerte…  
… Si offerte ?!  
Iruka écarquilla violemment les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Comment en était-il arrivé là ?! Kami-sama… il était à deux doigts… de VIOLER l'homme de sa vie, son amour !! Quelle HONTE !!!

- Iruka-sama… supplia le Kakashi aux oreilles de lapin. Je vous en prie… Pénétrez-moi…  
- NON !!

Refoulant d'un seul coup toutes ses pulsions indignes, le brun se jeta sur le diadème que son homme portait.

- KAKASHI, REVIENS !!!

Une larme de honte glissa sur la joue d'Iruka alors qu'il retirait les oreilles de lapin de la tête de Kakashi.  
Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant de douloureuses secondes.  
Dans un sanglot, Iruka laissa retomber sa tête contre les reins de son homme, complètement étouffé par la honte. Il rejeta l'objet qui l'avait corrompu loin d'eux avant d'agripper les pans du costume, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre la peau de son amour.

- Oh, Kakashi… Je suis… Je suis tellement… tellement désolé, si tu savais !… Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi !!

L'autre devant lui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Kakashi… Je t'en prie… Dis quelque chose… Je suis désolé…  
- … Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, Iruka ?

La voix glaciale et tremblante de Kakashi sembla résonner plusieurs secondes dans l'air, mais ce n'était plus de désir que son timbre vacillait.  
Non. Sa voix tremblait d'une colère froide.

- Kakashi… Pardonne-moi… je… je ne voulais pas !…

Avec lenteur, le Jonin aux cheveux d'argent se redressa, poings serrés, ses membres tremblants de fureur. Sans un regard pour le brun, il se leva, toujours avec lenteur, comme si le moindre mouvement plus vif lui ferait sauter les neurones et qu'il détruirait tout sur son passage. Il retira le costume qu'il avait sur le dos ainsi que le sous-vêtement souillé de sa semence.

- Kakashi… Dis quelque chose… Je…

Iruka se paralysa violemment devant le regard assassin que lui avait lancé l'autre en se tournant vers lui. Ses traits d'habitude si endormis reflétaient à ce moment toute sa colère, comme si chaque parcelle de son corps n'aspirait qu'à le tuer.  
Une nouvelle larme roula le long de la joue frêle d'Iruka alors qu'il détournait le visage, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps les yeux haineux de son homme.

- Je t'en supplie… sanglota-t-il sourdement. P… Pardonne-moi… Je… Je ferai n'importe quoi… n'importe quoi… pour que tu me pardonnes…  
- … N'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vêtement de soubrette tomba à ses côtés alors que la voix glaciale continuait :

- Alors tu vas te mettre ça. Tout de suite.

Iruka renifla bruyamment, vaguement rassuré de pouvoir se faire pardonner alors qu'il voyait entre ses larmes l'autre attraper les oreilles de lapin qu'il avait préalablement jeté plus loin. Comprenant ce que son homme essayait de faire, Iruka tendit la main en attendant l'objet, mais seul un petit rire sadique vint fendre l'air.

- Tu crois que je vais laisser un objet altérer ton comportement et te rendre abusément uke ?… Tu rêves. C'est en étant pleinement conscient de tes actes que tu vas devenir esclave de mon plaisir, mon amour.

Le teint d'Iruka vira à l'écarlate en moins de deux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait cette dernière heure et à quel point tu as abusé de mon état et de mon corps… continua Kakashi sur le même ton. Mais ce qui est sûr, Iruka… c'est que je vais faire bien pire.

Iruka déglutit difficilement en essayant d'imaginer les actes abusément pervers que son amant allait faire subir à son pauvre corps alors que l'autre enfilait rapidement sa tenue de ninja.

- Où… Où est-ce que tu vas ?… demanda le professeur d'une petite voix.  
- Je vais inviter Gai à se partager ton corps servile avec moi.  
- QUOI ?!  
- … Qu'est-ce que tu crois, toi ? Ton corps ne sera soumis qu'à mon plaisir exclusif, quoi qu'effectivement, j'aurais pu me venger ainsi… mais non. Tu es à moi, Iruka. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de marcher demain.  
- M… Mais… !  
- Pas de mais qui tienne. D'après ce que me disent mes reins, tu as été assez pervers pour me mettre ce godemiché que je te réservais exclusivement. Il va m'en falloir beaucoup… beaucoup pour te pardonner ça.

Iruka se raidit en rougissant de plus belle.

- Je vais ramener ce diadème à Tsunade-sama avant que ton esprit perverti n'ait l'idée de me le remettre sur la tête. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Profites-en pour te préparer psychologiquement… ou pour t'enfuir. Mais gare à toi si je te retrouve, et je suis très bon pour les filatures.

Un large sourire pervers vint fendre son visage avant qu'il ne replace son éternel masque devant son visage et que deux doigts ne viennent se poser contre sa bouche.

- Je t'aime, mon amour.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de sadisme, faisant terriblement contraste avec ses mots, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une volute de fumée.

**XxXxX**

_- … Tien, Kakashi… Je ne pensais pas te voir si tard.  
- Bonsoir, Tsunade-sama. Je suis simplement venu vous rendre un objet que vous avez apparemment égaré.  
- Hum… Apparemment… C'est bien le mot.  
- Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir de si tôt… après tout, je vous l'ai confié ce matin.  
- En effet… mais j'ai quelques passeurs efficaces.  
- Je vois.  
- … Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- C'était bien ?  
- Vous voulez que je vous donne la cassette du film aussi ?  
- Vous avez filmé ?!_

- Hum. Excuse-moi… Je te demandais simplement si cela c'était bien passé. Je sais que tu as pour réputation de ne jamais te laisser dominer.  
- … Il a retiré les oreilles avant de.  
- Avant de jouir ?  
- Non, avant de me prendre.  
- Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'Iruka serait incapable de te violer. Cependant… je suis très étonnée qu'il y ait cru, à cette histoire d'oreilles ensorcelées.  
- Croyez-moi, il était persuadé de leur efficacité. J'ai vraiment réussi à faire tomber toutes ses barrières… mais il s'est bloqué au dernier moment.  
- Kakashi… Ca ne serait pas plus simple que tu lui demandes de te prendre ? Après tout, cela fait plusieurs années que vous êtes ensemble… Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.  
- Non… Je devais d'abord le désinhiber complètement de façon brutale, sinon il n'aurait jamais eu envie de le faire. Il se serait complètement bloqué si j'étais resté dans mon état normal, mais en jouant les esclaves dominés, je crois que j'ai réussi à lui donner envie.  
- Eh bien, dans ce cas… Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es encore dans ce bureau ?!  
- … J'ai été un peu dur en partant de la maison.  
- Dur dans quel sens ?

- Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Continue.  
- J'ai dû mimer une profonde colère pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, mais du coup, j'ai dû le refroidir. D'autant plus que j'ai dit qu'en revenant… je me vengerai.  
- Bah… ça ne coûte rien de revenir sur tes paroles, si ?…  
- Non, mais, du coup… j'ai bien envie de me venger.  
- Le pauvre… il croit que c'est lui qui a abusé de toi alors qu'en réalité, c'est toi le sale petit pervers manipulateur.  
- C'est pour la bonne cause, et en plus, je dois dire qu'il en a bien profité… Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse aller si loin en me croyant sous influence des oreilles… D'où ma vengeance.  
- Ta fausse vengeance, plutôt… Tu feras ça sans remords ?  
- Aucun, puisque après… Je lui avouerai tout. Je n'aime pas me jouer de lui comme ça.  
- … Menteur. Tu veux surtout qu'il te punisse après coup, pas vrai ?

- C'est bien ce que je dis… tu es vraiment un sale petit pervers manipulateur. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rejoindre la brigade d'interrogatoire ?

- Bon, bon… Mais réfléchis-y quand même. En attendant, file rejoindre ce pauvre Iruka qui doit se consumer de remords, moi, j'ai encore du travail.  
- Oui, je vois ça… Tellement de travail que vous avez votre rapport imprimé sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Tsunade-sama.  
- Hum… Très bonne et agréable nuit à toi, Kakashi.

Le Jonin aux cheveux d'argent partit rejoindre son homme dans un panaché de fumée, sourire en coin.


End file.
